


Fur-filling

by LightningCloud9000



Series: The CinnamonCloud Chronicles [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Belly Kink, Come Eating, Feeding, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Pie, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Storm gives Asgore some pie and the two end up enjoying it together.





	Fur-filling

**Author's Note:**

> >//> Oof- Enjoy my stupid, self-indulgence smut-

"Open wide, Gorey!" Storm encouraged, bringing the sugary confection towards the goat king's mouth. He happily opened his mouth, eating the pie slice in two large bites.  
"God...Storm, how does each pie taste better than the last?" Asgore asked, resting his large furry paw on his round stomach.   
"I dunno but, what I do know is that I love your soft, warm tummy!" Storm giggled, stuffing his face into Asgore's muscular chest and wrapping his arms around the king's round midsection.  
"S-Stop! T-That tickles!" Asgore chuckled, Storm's fur tickling the larger monster.

Asgore grabbed the last slice of pie from tne tray and pressed it against Storm's mouth.   
"Open up, my little storm cloud!" Asgore urged. Storm opened his mouth and the flaky crust and sweet, fruity filling spread across the raccoon monster's tongue.  
"Mmm! So good!" Storm moaned, thrusting his hips forward.  
"Calm down, honey. It's a little to early for that." Asgore chuckled.  
"Awww, okay, Daddy...I guess I can wait until later..." Storm playfully pouted, tail swishing behind him.

"Don't worry...I'll treat you real good, later~" Asgore teased, gripping Storm's stiffened member through his shorts.  
"Nngghhh...God, I dunno if I can wait that long..." Storm whined, cheeks now a dark red.  
"You want my help with that, now?" Asgore asked, slowly stroking the monster's erection.  
"P-Please..." Storm gasped, gripping Asgore's sweatpants at his sides. Asgore unbuttoned the raccoon's shorts and pulled out the monster's member. It was already leaking pre from it's tip.

"A-Ahhnn~ A-Asgore!" Storm moaned, gripping Asgore's sweatpants harder. Asgore used his free hand to slip down the front of his sweatpants, allowing his, now stiff, cock to be revealed. He began stroking it as he continued to pump Storm's length.  
"I-I'm so hot...L-Let me cum, D-Daddy..." Storm begged, orgasm building.  
"Cum for me, sweetie..." Asgore soothed, pumping three final times.  
"A-AHH! D-DADDY!" Storm screamed, hot seed splattering onto Asgore's stomach. Storm fell forward, resting his face on Asgore's chest.

The younger monster noticed the goat king's hard cock. He brought his mouth to the tip of the monster's large cock. He ran his tongue around the head before slowly taking more and more of Asgore's cock with each bob. Asgore scooped up some of Storm's seed and licked it off his fingers.  
"You should put some of this into your next pie!" Asgore purred, licking the sticky substance from his large, furry paw. Storm looked up at his lover and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'What?!' which caused Asgore to force Storm all the way down. Asgore groaned as his hot load filled Storm's mouth. Storm happily swallowed and licked the remainder from the goat's thick member.

Asgore and Storm tucked their cocks back into their pants and joined in a passionate kiss. The pair could easily taste each other's seed in their mouths as they traded saliva.  
"Hmm...You taste sweeter, Gorey~" Storm chuckled, a devilish smirk on his face.  
"Well, if you ever need some of my 'cream', let me know, babe." Asgore growled, winking as he did.  
"Will do, my pie lover. Will do."


End file.
